The Start of Something New
by josh3124
Summary: This isn't really part of the main arc fo Percy Jackson. This is set in the same universe but has completely new characters. Brief mentions of major characters from the books but apart form that completely original in both story and characters. Follow the path of Jayce, Half-breed who is the head of a task force required by Chaos to protect those in need.
**Tokyo, Japan**

"Run or else we're going to be late!" Ayame yelled out to her friend who was following just behind her.

"I know I know just keep going we can make it in time." A girl with brown hair and light blue eyes responded out of breath and worried.

"I can see it Morgan it's in the distance!" Ayame yelled.

The girls were running towards a concert hall in which Ayames boyfriend would be performing with his group. As they neared the arena the last group of people could be seen entering the building and the gates were closing.

"Wait don't close those doors," Ayame yelled out, "I need to see my boyfriend perform."

She made it into the building in time but Morgan was too late.

"No open the doors you locked out my friend!" Morgan could hear Ayame yelling at the security guard.

"I'm sorry ma'am but once the doors are closed no entrance is to be permitted."

"Why you, do you know who my boyfr-" Ayame couldn't finish.

"It's fine, besides you know I don't like boy bands anyways. You enjoy yourself and tell Joe I said hi, I'll be at the local cafe." Morgan said while sighing.

'Thank goodness I hate concerts, and I know that Ayame is trying to get me with Kelvin, not that there's anything wrong with the guy but he's not my type.' She thought to herself while walking away.

As the rounded a corner she pasted an alley which she thought was empty but was pulled inside.

"Let go of me!" She yelled out hitting her attacker in the face.

"Look at what I found here boys a lost bird, a lost bird who never learnt to fly." The strange man said as 3 other men came out of the dark.

"St-Stay away I'll hurt you." She said as she pulled out a knife and her pepper spray.

"Unfortunately sweetheart that isn't going to work on us, you see we're special people." He said while approaching her.

Calling his bluff she sprayed the pepper spray into the man's eye then thrust the knife into the man's arm. Confident that the others would leave her alone after she smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared.

"I told you girl that won't do any good against someone like me." The man said while smiling and pulling out the knife.

"What are you?" she asked, panicking and backing up against the wall behind her.

"We've been called many things by humans, demons, monsters, zombies but to be blunt we are the undead brought to life we call ourselves Bunais."

"What do you want with me," She asked cowering in fear to the creatures in front of her.

"We want your blood, it's so pure and clean, perfect food for us." The man said.

"No please, I'll do anything." She cried out fearing her life.

"Then don't scream as he went in for her blood." The creature opened his mouth to reveal fangs as he neared to bite her.

She waited for pain, but it never came as the man was standing still eyes wide open, behind him stood a figure wearing a mask, silver eyes and black hair. Behind him stood 3 others one brunette girl another blonde male and a red haired fellow. The other monsters were all killed.

"Are you okay?" The man who saved her asked.

"I'm fine thank y-" Her words were cut off by the blonde guy.

"We gotta go Jayce, Jess is still in trouble." He said jumping up as the others followed suit.

"Forget about what happened here today, its best for your sanity and safety." Jayce spoke as he jumped up and left.

"What was that about." Morgan thought aloud.

She walked out of the alley thinking about the eyes of the man that saved her and the horror of almost being killed. She promised herself that she would not tell anyone the events of that day.

 **1 Week Later**

"Confinement for 1 month as well as probation for 1 month, that is the sentence of your punishment. The crime murdering 4 members of the brood who had surrendered their arms and were to be taken prisoners. Do you have any objections? Anything you would like to say?" A man dressed in fancy garb with a long black coat over his shoulders and reading glasses on the brim of his nose.

"Just take me to my goddamn cell." This person was cuffed, wearing prison garb and was on his knees not caring at all about the actions he took or the punishment he was receiving. The only feeling was the emptiness he felt inside of him, the pain and the memories.

"Very well, guards take hi-"

"I can get here on my own, but please make sure none of my teammates get harmed in anyway." The man in the cuffs got up and walked away two security guards following closely behind him.

 **In the Atrium**

"This is bullshit, he won't even be here to see her funeral!" The voice of a female rang out.

"I understand but he has acknowledged the punishment he must face for his crimes and is not backing down." Nial spoke looking up.

"What happens to us, he was our leader and she was the second-in-command. Are they gonna disband us because we failed to stop him?" Alyssa said tears welling up in her eyes.

"We do what command tells us to do, I do think it would be nice for us to take time off and train the rookies that are arriving. I highly doubt they would disband us, they know what happened to Jessica, and what that did emotionally to not only us but Jayce." Mijo said while getting up, "Come on you two we should get changed and go see if we can help with anything."

"What did he mean by she's the one, who is he talking about?" Alyssa asked as she got up.

"On his way to save Jess, that girl, she was in trouble and he helped her, saved her life. I am assuming that's the girl he's talking about, Her being the one is something I have no knowledge of though."

The 3 walked away looking lost without their leaders and friends.

 **At Morgan's Home**

'It's been a whole week and I still can't stop thinking about that guy, who was he, his name was Jayce but that's all I knew, I even looked through twitter, Facebook and Instagram but couldn't find anything about him.' Morgan thought to herself.

"Tragedy as one of the nations national arm guards was slain last week after being captured by extremist and being held hostage. A rescue attempt was made to save her but was unsuccessful. The leader of the team part of the extraction was given a sentence of confinement and probation due to the death of a member in his team. At the age of 18, the team will surely miss this beloved member."

'18' Morgan thought to herself, 'I turn 18 next week, if it wasn't for that guy I wouldn't have even made it is far in life.'

 **Prison Cells**

Jayce sat in the corner of his room looking lost confused and most of all broken.

"Jess, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you, I failed you." He said to himself tears forming in his eyes.

The cell door opened and standing there was the Supreme Chancellor.

"What do you want?" Jayce asked not even showing any respect.

"I can't even talk to my own son?" The older man asked.

"Why are you here, you sentence me to prison then come to console me? Is this some sort of sick joke to you?" Jayce hissed back anger in his eyes.

"No I came to give you an ultimatum. The board feels that keeping you in a prison is not helpful for the institute in anyway. We would like you t train and hand pick a member to join your team to replace Jessica. We fe-" Jayces father was cut off.

"Don't you dare say her name you have no right. She died going on a mission which you knew was suicide for her, you are the reason for her death." Jayce yelled back.

"How dare you, it is not my fault she was inadequate to complete the task given to her, you are also at fault for not being there when she needed you the most." His father responded looking at his son with cold eyes.

"I will not accept whatever offer the board has given me I would rather die and join Jessica and mom then stay here with you." Jayce responded before being slapped.

"Do not dare mention your mother in front of me, what happened to her was out of my control, if you feel like blaming me for her death go right ahead but know, that I cared for her and always will, the same for you my son. I am asking you as a father, accept the offer, I cannot bear to keep my son locked away in a prison slowly losing his mind over a girl that has passed." His father looked down on him with sadness prevalent. "Percy called by the way, he heard and was worried, what shall tell him?"

"Tell him that I'll call him back eventually to give me some time. What is it that the board wants me to do. Find a replacement?" Jayce said looking down.

"Yes, if they approve of the choice they will be placed under your command."

"What of the others, my team? How are they doing?"

"Bearing with it in their own ways. Mijo has taken the mantle of handling the team in your absences.

"Always knew he was a good leader. I am sorry but I must decline the offer of the board, I have lots on my mind and have t clear my head. If you could please leave me be."

"Very well, do take care of yourself, and when you feel ready to come out let me know. I do not wish to see my own son go mad being alone for a month."

 **Hey oh so this is a story I've been wanting to write for a long time now. It isn't a part of any story universe which makes it hard to place into a category. I did feel that it would fit in well with Percy Jackson and it seems like it will work out well in that universe. Obviously there's going to be a lot of major differences. I kind of consider this a side story to the events of the return my other Percy Jackson story going on right now. Anyways all the characters are new and I hope you like them. If you have any suggestions to make the story better let me know and if like the story follow and favorite leave a review and if you don't leave a review telling me what I should work on to fix this and make it more enjoyable.**


End file.
